Life or Something Like It
by Lady Seren Dark Bunny Hope
Summary: Her reality was gone, but she was saved. She now finds herself in the Doctor's world, with him knowing the answers. Other Insert Soon to be Self Insert as well . Rated "T" to be safe.
1. The Arrival

The Doctor stared at the stuffed pink rabbit. "What? What do you want me to do about it? She said she be back." The rabbit didn't even respond to him, not one bit. "Look, all I know is she will be back. If she'll be back to be here or to come for you, well, that's another answer." Like before, the rabbit continued to do what it was doing. "Oh, all right, that's it!"

The Doctor stands up and grabs the rabbit. He then promtly walks out of the room and down many sets of halls, until at last he comes to one door he knew so well. As a force of habit, he reachs into to the inside chest pocket of his blue pin striped suit and pulls out his sonic screwdriver. Without even thinking, he lowers it to the door handle and turns it on. Nothing happens as he mutters to himself, "Right, right. Forgot. She had Poylphase Deadbolt lock it." He lifts up the rabbit and looks it in its plastic eyes.

"I guess that means you are still stuck with me." He was making his way slowly back towards the control room and Donna, when he felt it. There it was, a definite Pop. The Doctor looks at the rabbit again. "Well, it looks like she's back."

He didn't know why she came back that way. He told her, that if she tells Polyphase to send off the signal, he'll get it and come get her. The Doctor just makes he's way calmly back, figuring if she really wanted to see him, she would have to wait or she would have to find him herself.

"DOCTOR!"

"Does she have to yell, everytime?" the Doctor commented on Donna. He heard her yell again and knew then that something was not right. Without hesitation he takes off running towards the control room. As he burst in, he skids to a stop, exclaiming, "What? What is it?!"

"Doctor, I need your help. I don't know what to do?"

The Doctor goes around the console and sees Donna kneeling on the floor, next to a girl, holding her hand. He didn't know the strange girl, as she laid there mumbling things, her eyes rolling around. He had seen this before. Just once, but that was enough. He runs over and kneels down next to the girl. He takes her head into his hands and holds it still. "Look at me. Come on, focus on me. Tell me your name."

The girl's eyes kind of looks at him and she mumbles.

"Come on, tell me your name."

After a second or two, she finally manages to mumble out, "Kimberley."

"Right, good, Kimberley." Her head starts to turn away and she starts to mumble off. The Doctor straightens her head towards him. "Look at me! Tell me, what did you see?"

Kimberley's eyes get huge and unfocused as if remembering something terrible. "Nothing. Over whelming nothing. I couldn't move, I couldn't... It hit, it hit so hard. So, fast. Couldn't react. No one. No one was around, there."

"How were you protected?"

"This light, this light. Came out of no where. Moved faster than the emptiness. Faster and faster. Latched on to me, couldn't get it off. It made me see. See everything disappear."

The Doctor sighes, "You poor kid. Sleep now. You're safe." Kimberley's eyes wells up as if she couldn't believe it. "Yeah, you're fine. When you wake up, you'll be in a nice warm bed. Near people who won't hurt you."

The girl named Kimberley murmurs something and falls into a deep sleep. Donna looks up at the Doctor, stunned at just what happened. The Doctor carefully puts one of Kimberley's arms around his neck and motions towards Donna to do the same. "Come on. Help me out here. I told her she would wake up in a bed." Without a word Donna grabs the other arm and does the same thing as the Doctor. Carefully they lift her up and get her into a bed, in one of the spare empty rooms. "Whelp! I guess this is her room now!"

As Donna and the Doctor step out, she turns to look at him. "Doctor, is she going to be alright?"

The Doctor gets a solemn look on his face. "It depends on how she takes the news." With that, the Doctor walks back to the control room.


	2. The News

Kimberley woke up with a start. As she sat there, trying to think what had happened, flashes started to come back to her. As she could see the nothing come towards her, she started to shake badly. "No!" she exclaimed, trying to force the horror from her mind. "Try on thinking on how you got into this room."

After a few minutes a blurry image comes to her mind. "Can't be!" Kimberley trys to scramble out of the bed and manages to land on her butt. That didn't stop her as she gets up and take off running to the door. Kimberley manages to open and stop dead in her tracks, when she enters the hallway. Not knowing where to go, she turns and runs right into a skinny man.

"Oh, good! You're up! Donna has been begging me to take her somewhere to eat. Would you like something to eat, yeah?"

Kimberley's eyes get really huge as she looks over the man. "You are real!"

"What?"

"Just wait until I tell my friend, Lady Dark Hope, that you're real!" Kimberley starts to sqeal very loud.

"Please, don't do that."

"This is the most awesomest day of my life!"

"Um, well. Let's go have a seat. I may change that." Kimberley just gives him a funny look, as the Doctor indicates the direction to go.

Kimberley sighes as she follows the Doctor into the control room. "I can't believe it!" Slowly she starts to turn on the spot, trying to take in all the details of the room.

"Yeah, right. Come sit down." The Doctor grabs her arm and gently guides her to the seat.

"Oi! So, she is awake!"

"Yeah."

Kimberley stands up in a hurry, only to be pushed gentle back down in the seat by the Doctor. "Donna! This is so cool!"

"Yeah, not after what I have to say." Kimberley looks up at him, giving the Doctor a questioning look. "Do you remember what happened to you?"

Kimberley's eyes get dark and the Doctor could see a visible shiver run down her spine. "Yeah."

"What happened to you was a terrible thing. Your whole realitily ceased to exist."

"What?"

"What I mean is that your fabric of space and time of your alternate reality is not there and I don't mean the earth. I mean everything. There is no aliens finding your home world and realising someone onced lived there, I mean nothing." Kimberley doesn't say a word, as her eyes start to get really huge. The Doctor doesn't even slow down to let her take it in or deal with it. "The only thing that is left that says anything, of anything that once existed, is you and what you know."

Kimberley stands up forcefully, tears streaming from her eyes. "Are you saying that I'm all that's left, of a huge universe and all I know is it. When all I know is just a little bit from some little backwater planet, off some little island?"

The Doctor crosses his arms, sits down, and leans back. Taking a deep breath he says, "Yeah. I'm so sorry, but yes."

Kimberley looked like she wanted to hit him or just bust down right there, but instead she takes off, out of the control room. She didn't get far. She stops just outside, to hear what they had to say, with tears streaming down her face.

"That was a pretty rude way to tell her!" Donna almost yelled.

"I know, but she had to know. It was better to tell her all up at front, instead of leading her on."

"That's not what I meant! I swear you have no consideration for peoples feelings. It's like you had to never break any bad news, to anyone!"

The Doctor gets up in a rush and his eyes get steel hard. "That is not true. I had to tell someone, that I really cared about, the exact samething. It tore at my hearts, when she cried for days in her room. I couldn't do anything for her. I couldn't comfort her like her real fami..." The Doctor clamps his mouth shut and breathes in really deep, calming himself. "It was really hard on the two of us. We drove Martha up the wall with the way we acted."

Donna gives him this sad kind of look. "Who was it?'

The Doctor sighes as he goes over to the control console. He starts to push some buttons and pull some levers. "Remember that girl you said wouldn't do to good of a job of being a companion, because I don't really see her as an equal or anywhere close to it."

"Oh, you mean..."

"Yeah. Her of all people."

"She's a tough kid. I bet she could handle it."

"Sometimes, I wonder if she could."

"So, where is she, now?"

"She left. Said she needed to try and live on her own." The Doctor glances over at Donna. The sound of his voice picks up, giving the impression of better reasons. "She mentioned that she's always with someone. She wanted to 'grow up' and take care of just herself, with no one to look out after her."

Donna smiled. She knew one thing and that was the Doctor knows best. "So, where are you taking us today, Space Man?"

The Doctor gives off a big smile. "I don't know. Let's find out!" the Doctor exclaims with vigor, as he slams on his controls.


	3. The First

Kimberley wandered around the Tardis's halls, trying to digest and deal with everything. As she wandered around, she stumbled across a pink stuffed bunny. "Hello there, are you lost?"

Carefully Kimberley binds down and picks up the bunny. Without even thinking she wanders into the kitchen. Sitting down in the closest chair, she sets the rabbit down on the table. "Don't worry. I'm lost, too. Not like how you are, but close enough."

Kimberley stared at the rabbit, half expecting it to answer. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the Doctor say, "There you are," as he picks up the rabbit. The Doctor looks at Kimberley, who was breathing deeply to calm her heart. Smiling he faces the rabbit towards her. "I see you have already met Jellybean."

"Is he yours?"

"No, just a friends. I'm just watching him. Well! He's suppose to be watching me."

"That's very nice of you to leave him in the hall."

The Doctor doesn't even look at her as he looks the rabbit in the eyes. "I didn't leave you in the hall, didn't I. No, I didn't."

"You did, Doc."

The Doctor just looks at her. "Please, please don't call me that."

Kimberley gives off a smirk. "Why not?"

"Because I'm just The Doctor. Nothing else, just The Doctor."

"Okay, Doc."

"Oh, come on, the Doctor."

Kimberley sighes, places her chin in her hand. "Alright, fine. Doctor."

The Doctor gives off a really big smile. "See, that wasn't so hard."

"OI!"

The Doctor turns and sees Donna standing there. "Yes, what is it Donna?"

"I thought you said we were going to eat somewhere."

"Yeah, well, um. Kimberley here, decided she wanted to go somewhere more relaxing. How about a beach of some sort. One with lots of food stands."

Donna just gives him the once over. "All right, but you still owe me a fancy restaurant dinning."

"Yah, no, no. Don't worry, I'll take you both to Milliways. Lovely place. I just hope that parking attendant isn't there. He's really depressing."

"Well, are we going?" Donna asks as she watches him just standing there.

"OH! Right, right." The Doctor walks out of the kitchen into one of the many hall ways.

"Are you coming? You don't want to miss this." Donna now asks Kimberley.

Kimberley thinks for a second. "Yeah."

"Then, come on then."

Kimberley follows Donna out of the kitchen and all the way to the control room. "How do you not get lost in here?"

"Oh, you get use to it, after a while."

As they enter the control room, they notice the Doctor putting Jellybean down on the seat. "Right! Nice sunny day on the beach with vendors, coming right up!" With that the Doctor goes over to the console and starts to hit buttons, flip levers, and turn a couple of cranks. The Doctor looks over at Kimberley and gives off a big smile. "Here we go!" He then slams on one button and the center console starts to move. After a minute the console slows down, then stops. "There we are!" The Doctor holds out a hand towards the door. "Would you love to do the honors," he says, looking straight at Kimberley.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Go right ahead."

Not wanting him to take it back, she takes off running over to the door. Pausing for a second, she then pushes on the door, to reveal a beautiful little village near a pink beach, that sat on a purple ocean.

Kimberley walks out farther, getting a better look, she was followed by the Doctor and Donna. "Very Barbie-ish."

"Yup, yeah. Heard that before," replied the Doctor.

"I don't care," says Kimberley as she stares at the view. "This is really cool." A shadow passes over Kimberley's face for a second. "I wish I could tell Lady Dark Hope about this. She would love it."

"I'm sorry, but who is this 'Lady Dark Hope'?" the Doctor asks.

"She's this... Was, this online friend I had. We both loved Stargate Atlantis and wrote stories. Then one day, we started sending messages back and forth. After that we wrote one together. She was really fun to talk too."

"Lady Dark Hope? Was that her name?"

"It's her handle! You're suppose to be smart at stuff like this, Doctor," Donna says, literlly jumping in.

"I'm sorry, I'm not some internet savvy person, I'm not."

Kimberley turns to look at him and gives him a smile. "That's okay. I'm enjoying myself." Without another word she takes off running towards the beach.

"She sure is enjoying herself," Donna says as she watches Kimberley run.

"Yeah. Let's hope we can keep it that way. Thinking about that bad stuff can do a lot of damage to a person," the Doctor calmly replies as he starts to walk after Kimberley.

Donna stood there, watching the two of them go do to the beach. "I'm sure you know all about that, don't you, Space Man?" Donna questions quietly. After watching them for a minute or two, she hollors out, "Oi! Wait for me!" then takes off after them.


	4. The Game

Kimberley stood on the beach, looking out over the ocean. She could feel the warm breeze blow over her, as she took it all in. An alien world. She was on an alien world.

"I don't know if I'm wrong or something, but shouldn't there be more people here?" Donna askes.

The Doctor looks around and shrugs. "I'm pretty sure it's not fall season." The Doctor puts his finger into his mouth, pulls it out, then puts it into the air. "Yup, definitely summer season. Where is everybody?"

"I don't know, that's why I asked you!" Donna practically yelled.

About this time, Kimberley didn't know if she should laugh or just walk away from the two arguing people. Just shrugging her shoulders, she decided to walk a little ways away. She was a good ten, maybe twenty, feet away when she heard, what sounded like an arcade sound. As curious as Kimberley was, she decided to take a peek. She found an open door, so peering carefully in sees a lot of people playing what almost looked like an old style arcade game. Kimberley walks in farther to notice that the top part of the arcade game, isn't even there, its just a couple of images, that show up.

A young woman comes up and gives Kimberley a smile. "Would you like to play, miss?"

Kimberley gives her a small smile and shakes her head. "No, thank you."

The young woman bows her head a little. "Very well." The young lady then wanders off.

"You know, maybe you should have tried a game," the Doctor says right behind her, making her jump. Kimberley just gives him an evil look, for scaring her. The Doctor just ingored it and smiled. "Right, you need money to play. Here." He hands her what looks like a couple brown cylinders.

"Where did you get this?"

"Oh, from the 'ATM' just outside." Kimberley just nods as she stares at the money in her hand. "Well, go on. Go play a couple of rounds."

"Um..." Kimberley looks up at the Doctor. "I really don't play them."

"What?"

"No, really I don't. There would be certain reasons to play, but none of them are here."

Donna sighes when she sees the look between the Doctor and Kimberley. "Give them here." She takes the money out of Kimberley's hand and goes over to the free game. "I'll play."

The Doctor and Kimberley watched as Donna inserted the brown cylinder into and hole, just for it, into the top of the machine. The machine kicks on and soon Donna was playing it.

After a few minutes, the Doctor and Kimberley were getting bored. "Donna, we're going to go out and have a look around."

Donna doesn't even look at the Doctor when she responds, "Yeah, yeah. I'll be here."

"Alright, but you may miss the food."

Donna doesn't even look up from the machine. "That's fine."


	5. The Reveal

The Doctor and Kimberley walked down the beach. The Doctor would once and a while pick up a rock and throw it into the water. Kimberley just carefully nibbled at what she assumed was blue watermelon on a stick. The Doctor stops and looks around at the empty beach. "There really should be more people here. Where is everyone?"

"Doctor! Over here!"

The Doctor looks to see Kimberley standing near another door, signaling him over. Trotting over, he stops and peers in, to see people playing more of the arcade game. "That's extremely odd. A very beautiful day, today and everyone is inside. There should be atleast one person out."

"We're out."

"Yeah, but we don't count."

"What about Donna?"

A look crosses the Doctor's face. "Ohhhhh, DONNA!" The Doctor takes off running, to where they last left Donna.

Kimberley just sighes, "I'm not built for this running, yet." She then takes off after the Doctor. When Kimberley finally caught up with the Doctor, he was already at Donna's side.

"Donna, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Donna responds without looking up from the game.

The Doctor kind of glances over at Kimberley, then goes back to Donna. "Come on, Donna. We're leaving now. I decided it's boring here and we're going to a fancy resturant."

"No, I'm good. I want to play this game."

"No, Donna, you don't. You wanted to go to a fancy resturant."

"I did," Donna says without looking up. "I'm good here."

"Donna. DONNA!" The Doctor almost screamed in her ear, but by now she wasn't paying attention. "This is not good. Definitely not good."

"Maybe we should pull the plug," Kimberley suggests.

"Brilliant idea!" The Doctor goes around to the back of the machine and uses his sonic screwdriver on it. After a a couple of a minutes he manages to get the back off of it, to reveal one thick cable that went into the floor. "There is no plug."

"Oh, how can that be!? Everything has to have a power source!"

The Doctor stands up and gives off a big smile. "You are bloody brilliant!" He rushes over and barely shoves Donna out of the way. "Pardon me, Donna." With a good yank, he manages to pull out the money from the slot and shoves his screwdriver down into it. He turns it on high and gives Kimberley another smile.

"What happened?" Donna askes as she looks around.

"Video game addiction?" Kimberley replies the best she could.

"Oh it is so much more," replies the young lady from earlier.

"What do you mean by that?" the Doctor asks, just before sparks fly out of the machine and he pulls out his sonic screwdriver.

The young lady just casually watches the sparks. "You think you can stop me Doctor?"

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"I'm not surprised you don't remember me. From what I have heard you've been through a lot. So much so, your face as changed from it."

"Oh, you know about that?"

"I know a lot of things." The young lady goes over and ruffles the hair of one of the arcade players. "They give me all the information I need." She then casually looks at Donna. "Even the ones that aren't on anymore."

"I don't remember giving you anything!" Donna hollered out.

"You don't." The young lady looks over at the Doctor. "You lost your lady friend."

"What?"

The young lady moves over next to Kimberley and grabs her chin, to get a good look at her. "Is this that little girl that helped you?" She turns Kimberley's head this way and that way. "No. It's not her." The young lady moves away and looks at all the arcade players. "I finally found my immortality, Doctor, and you didn't stop me this time." She turns to look at him again. "You won't live to do any damage either."

All the arcade people turned and looked at the Doctor's little group, with glazed over eyes. "Run for it!" the Doctor screams out as the pulls Kimberley and Donna towards the door, with the young lady in the background, laughing.


	6. The Queen

The Doctor, Donna, and Kimberley ran across the beach, trying to avoid all the "zombie" like people that were coming out of the places. After a long while they finally came to a place where they could stop and rest. As they stood there panting, Kimberley manage to say, "I'm so not built for this."

"Oh, you'll get use to it," the Doctor calmly replies. He then looks at Kimberley and smiles. "You are going to be traveling with us."

"Doctor," Donna called over. The Doctor turns and looks at Donna. She points into the doorway. "There are more of those people."

"Let's go have a look, shall we?" Carefully, Donna, Kimberley, and The Doctor push their way into the building. The Doctor goes over to the closest person, playing the arcade game. "I wonder what they are doing."

"I don't know, but I really think we should get out of here before they attack."

"Nah, they don't know we are here."

Kimberley waves her hand in front of one of the people's face. "I don't think anyone's home."

"Oh, now don't say that. Just because they are really addicted to a video game," replies the Doctor.

"No, really. I don't think anyone is home."

The Doctor carefully grabs the head of the person he stood next too, and turned the person to look at him. The person's eyes just continued to have that far off, glazed look. Carefully the Doctor tries to go inside the person's mind only to feel nothing. "You're right. No one is home. They're empty shells."

"Wait, are you saying someone put bodies that looked like people here?" Donna asked.

"No, I'm saying they were once a living creature and someone took everything out of their heads and now all they are is a big empty data base."

"Not cool," was all Kimberley could reply.

"You're right, Doctor," says the young lady.

"Oi! Where did you come from?"

The young lady didn't even answer as she looked at the Doctor. "I finally achieved my Immortality and they helped. They are the super computer that solidified my body."

"So, you found a way to make your body stay solid, without the help of your old body, Queen Xanxia."

"So, you figured out who I was did you?"

"Well, yeah. You pretty muched screamed out you were her."

"I'm surprised it took you so long to figure it out."

"I'm telling you Queen Xanxia. Let the people go. You don't need them anymore."

"Why? They are the power I need to dominate the universe."

"I'm warning you, Xanxia. Let them go. I'm only giving you this one warning."

"Just this one? Good! I don't have to hear you repeat yourself. Get them, my children."

"I warned you, Xanxia. You're not going to like the results."

"Doctor! Come on, let's get out of here!" Donna grabs his hand yanks him out, with Kimberley in tow, in order to avoid the mindless zombies.

The group ran down the beach, Donna and the Doctor slowly pulling ahead, not realizing that Kimberley was falling behind.

Without any warning, Kimberley felt someone tackle her and bring her down hard on to the sand. She barely managed to call out, "Doctor!" before her face gets slammed down into the sand, causing her to black out.


	7. The Hope

Kimberley woke up a little groggy, but she seemed fine. After a few seconds she tries to get up, to find out that she was tied to a chair. Carefully she looks around and notices that she was in a large room. She then noticed the large machine that was in a shape of a sphere, floating in the middle of the room. From that sphere, hundreds, if not thousands, of cables seem to come off of it and went into the surrounding walls, ceiling, and floor.

"Well, someone is finally awake."

Kimberley turns and looks at the voice. Standing there was the young lady.

"You should have played, you know. It would have been interesting to know what you know."

"Look, lady! You're crazy!"

"That's all you have to say? I was really hoping that you would have something to say about the Doctor."

"Sorry, I don't know him really well."

"I bet you know more than you say you do."

"If I did, I would have thought he would have saved me, instead of leaving me there in the sand."

"What a pity. You don't see the truth. He will come and save you. He'll make the attempt. The only time he doesn't, is when the person is dead." Kimberley tenses up, thinking that was her fate. This causes the young lady to laugh. "I wouldn't kill you. Atleast not yet. Maybe when he is here standing in front of me. If I kill you, I know he'll do some serious damage somewhere else."

"So, what are you going to do to me?"

The young lady laughs again. "Nothing. Nothing at all. We'll just wait until he gets here. I'm sure, he'll show up."

"Okay."

"Is that it. You must never have been captured before. Usually you captured people chatter a lot more."

"Sorry, I'm not up to your standers."

"Awww. To tell the truth, it's new and refreshing. I like it." Both Kimberley and the young lady turn, to see the smiling Doctor there. "Granted, though, I can't tell what Xanxia is up too."

The young lady smiles. "And you'll never know."

"Well, actually, I've already figured it out.

"What?! How do you know?!"

"Oh, come on! A machine like this." The Doctor points up to the huge round sphere. He puts on his glasses and gets a good look at it. "It's a data convertior and I'm betting, each one of those cables splits up and connects to those game machines."

"That's right Doctor. So, very smart of you." Xanxia seems to coo.

While the Doctor and Queen Xanxia babbled away about all the mechanics, Kimberley felt a tug at her wrist. She looked up to see Donna Noble put her finger over her lips. Carefully Donna pulls the sonic screwdriver from a pocket and smiles. She lowers the sonic screwdriver to the binding and turns it on.

As Donna worked on the last binds, a voice calls out, "What are you doing with my hostage?"

Both Donna and Kimberley stand up. They noticed both the Doctor and Queen Xanxia looking at them. "Donna, what did I tell you? Don't get caught."

"Sorry, Doctor, but if you did a better job distracting her, I wouldn't have gotten caught!"

"Don't pin this on me!"

Kimberley grabs Donna's hand and points with her other one towards the ceiling. "Hey, look! A robot dog!"

Xanxia swivels towards were Kimberley points and gives off a hiss.

"Run for it!" the Doctor screams out, as he runs towards Donna and Kimberley. Kimberley at that time yanks Donna behind her as they head for the only open door. When they got through the door, they stop for a second. That was long enough for the Doctor to grab the sonic screwdriver from Donna and use it on the door. "There. That'll slow her down, but not for long." The Doctor then grabs Kimberley's hand and yanks her along. At that point, Kimberley felt like a rope.

They finally ran into another room and the Doctor closed and locked it. Slowly they all turn around to notice a bunch of machines. The Doctor gives off a big smile. "Now, that's more like it!"

"What's more like it?" Donna asks as she looks around.

The Doctor hurries over to the machines and starts to hit some buttons. He stares into the screen and begins to mumble. "Not good. Definitely not good."

"What's not good?" Kimberley asks.

"I think I know what Queen Xanxia plans to do."

"What's that?" Donna now asks.

"She has a large Data Translocatior on the premises. She's going to use it to pull all the consciences minds to her. She's trying to become a god with all that knowledge."

"Isn't there a way to stop her?" Kimberley tried to sound hopefully.

"Yes and we're going too." The Doctor throws some commands into the system and goes around to the back of the machine. He manages to get the back off and he runs the sonic screwdriver over the wires. He pulled the wires out and begins to twist them together in odd ways. "Donna!"

"Doctor."

"Oh, don't take that tone of voice with me. Just follow what I say, without any questions."

"Fine."

"Go to that data pad over there," the Doctor points to it acrossed the room. "Put in the code 4569437652."

"What?"

"Honestly, Donna! It's not that hard. 4569437652! Just go over and put it in. Now, everytime that screen starts to give a red warning off, just put that code in."

"Right."

"What am I to do, Doctor?" Kimberley questions.

The Doctor stands up suddenly and holds up a finger. "Just give me two ticks and I'll be right with you." The Doctor takes off across the room. He turns on the sonic screwdriver and seems to run it up and down the wall. All of a sudden a door to a switch board opens up. "Kimberley, come here."

"Alright." Kimberley runs over, next the Doctor.

The Doctor grabs her hands and puts them both on a switch. "When I tell you too, pull this switch with all your might. After you throw that switch, don't move you hear me?"

"Alright."

"Same goes for you too, Donna. When she pulls this switch, don't move."

"Alright, Space Man."

The Doctor runs back over to the backside of the control panels and starts to pull out the wires again. He pulls them out, runs the sonic screwdriver over them, and continues to reconnect them in different ways. After a few minutes, he starts to stuff the wires back into their spots and begins to shut the back of the control panel. He goes around to the front of the control panel and begins to put in commands. "Alright, Kimberley. On my mark." He holds up one finger, as to pause her in the moment, as the other hand ran across the keys of the command console. "Now!" he hollers as he points at her.

Kimberley tightens her grip and begins to pull down with all her might. After what seemed like a few agonising seconds, the switch finally locked down into place. She blinked, trying to decided if she died, seeing that it went completely black. A Flashlight's beam flares up and over the Doctor's face.

"Right! Let's go!"

Kimberley grabs his hand as he came over and with her other hand she grabs Donna's when they run over to her. "Why did you have us stay where we were?" Donna askes as they raced through the hallways, with only the flashlight as a guide.

"Ahw, I was expecting more of a bang, than just a power outage. This will do, though," replied the Doctor.

"What did you do?" Kimberley asks.

"I told the machine to start up the process, but it wasn't up to full power, so it fried out its circuits."

"Oh, I thought you would say something like you reversed it's polarity."

The Doctor snorts. "Please Donna. Anyone could tell you that reversing the polarity on machines is a little dated. Most machines have a program in them to stop that from happening." From out of nowhere there was a crashing noise. "Company has arrived!"

Kimberley just managed to look back to see the zombie like people chasing after them. Only to look back in the Doctor's direction, to run into the back of him. Before she could ask him what happened, he yanks both her and Donna into the Tardis. He slams the doors shut, then runs over to the console. Soon he begins to push buttons, turn dials, and pulls levelers. "What are you doing Doctor?" Kimberley asks.

"We're getting out of here, before Xanxia captures us."

"What about all those innocent people out there?" Donna demands more than asks.

"They're dead."

Kimberley just gaspes as Donna yells, "You're just going to kill them!"

"No, they already died. They're nothing more than robots."

"What if other people come to this planet? Are you going to let them die too!" Donna screams at him.

"It won't come to that. The command I kept having you put in is going to cause the planet to explode, so that way no one will ever come here."

"We still have to save someone! Anyone!" Kimberley exclaims with a little hesitation in her voice.

"There is no one left to save!" the Doctor says with steel in his voice.

"Yes, there is. Just one."

* * *

Xanxia stood in the control room, screaming. Everything was going wrong. How was it that the Doctor had done this to here again. She couldn't believe he took her power away, again. As she let her hate boil, she began to feel a tug at the back of her mind. She tried to push it away, but the tug got harder and harder. Finally it got so hard that it pulled her digital form out and she could feel herself being pull through the cables. She then felt as she slammed into a body, losing a large part of knowledge from it. She tried to flee the body, but the escape was cut off. She openned the body's eyes to stare up into three faces. One was the hopeful girl, another the smug woman, and the anger of the Doctor's. "What have you done to me!" Xanxia seethed.

"Just be glad I saved your life. I was going to leave you to die."

"And why would you do such a kind and noble act, like that."

The Doctor turns and looks at Kimberley. "Thank her." Xanxia just gives the girl an evil glare. "Okay then, we need to get out of here, now." He and Donna reach down and hauls the body up by the arms. They drag it into the Tardis and close the door. The Tardis slowly begins to fade in and out, until it disappears altogether.

* * *

The Doctor, Donna, and Kimberley walked back into the Tardis, after dropping Xanxia at the local authorities. The Doctor explained to them, what she did and they were glad to take her in. The Doctor wanders over to the seat, sits down, and puts his feet up on the console. Kimberley goes over to one of the pillars, which Jellybean seemed to made it over too. She looks over at Donna, then the Doctor and notice they were both smiling at her. "What?"

"How would you like to stay on as a full time companion?" the Doctor asks.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Of coarse you do," Donna says steadily.

"I really don't have anywhere else to go, do I?"

"Actually, if you want to go to Earth, you can."

"I don't have any connections there. It'll be like I didn't exist."

The Doctor frowns just a little. "I do have connections there. I can get information on you that you can start a life and build on it, if you like."

Kimberley glances over to her side to see the pink bunny rabbit just sitting there. She gets a big smile and looks over at the Doctor. "I think I'll stay. Jellybean maybe looking after you, but you don't do to good of a job taking care of him. I'll stay until his owner get's back. You need someone like me around here."

The Doctor stands up and gives off a big smile. "Glad to hear it." He turns towards the console and looks over. "Where shall we go? How about the Draconian Empire."

"Wait just one second, Space Man! You promised me someplace nice to eat!"

Kimberley just smiled as the Doctor and Donna started arguing, just glad to know that they cared.


End file.
